


A Sorta Fairytale

by vivaforever597



Series: Tales of a Librarian [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: "I never even took the time to think," Belle said. "We were living our own fairytale."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [On my way up north, up on the Ventura...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k04VBUcrw6I)
> 
> This was sort of inspired by a bit in the As Old as Time novel in which Belle notes that the enchanted castle isn't unlike something she'd read in a book.

Belle ran her hand along the spines on a shelf, then turned and smiled. “Isn’t it funny?” she murmured. “I never even took the time to think — we were living our own fairytale.”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Your fairytale was my life for a decade,” he said quietly.

Belle sobered, then stepped over to drape an arm around her fiancé’s shoulders. “Sorry,” she said. “I guess I forget sometimes.” She sighed. “It just sounds like something out of a book, doesn’t it? The prince, imprisoned in his own body. The mysterious enchantress. The ordinary girl who fell into it all and ended up a princess...”

Now Adam put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. “I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else,” he said truthfully. Belle blushed and pulled him closer into an embrace. “So, what fairytale do you think it is?” he asked.

Belle stepped back and tilted her head back to think. “Well, the ‘Cinderella’ rags-to-riches parallel is pretty apparent,” she began, “but the prince trapped in an animal’s body is right out of ‘East of the Sun and West of the Moon’ or ‘The Pig King.’ Though I suppose that reaches back to Cupid hiding from Psyche. I have to say I don’t know any stories about talking candelabras and teapots...” She grinned.

“Or frightening castles in disrepair,” Adam joked.

“No, that’s _The Castle of Otranto_ ,” Belle agreed. “Life never does quite map onto books,” she sighed.

“I hope that’s good. For once,” Adam replied, looking down at his feet.

Belle felt a rush of affection. She knew he was insecure about his human form, but it hadn’t struck her that he’d be insecure about their still-changing relationship. She grabbed his arm. “Hey.” She stared at him until he looked up to sheepishly meet his gaze. “If there’s one thing you know out of all this, I’ll love you whatever the circumstances are. I loved you when I thought you were a beast. No reason for me to stop loving you now, is there?” she said wryly.

“No, that’s true,” Adam said, a little wanly.

“Listen. I’ve spent, what, almost twenty years trying to get away from that horrible little village. I’d take any way out I could! But I am glad this is the one I found.” She smiled warmly.

He returned her smile. “You like this fairytale’s ending?”

Belle chuckled. “More than anything.”


End file.
